


Bribery and Manipulation

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair isn't the only one who's good at getting his way in this partnership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery and Manipulation

## Bribery and Manipulation

#### by krossero

Author's website: <http://krossero-fic.livejournal.com>  
  
Written for the 'Human Rights Day' prompt at TSSS. Thanks to Elizabeth for the beta!  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

Bribery and Manipulation 

"Oh, man, it is just so cool that the PD is sponsoring an event for Human Rights Day." Blair rocked up onto the balls of his feet, flashing a bright smile at Jim. 

Rolling his eyes, Jim pressed the button for the first floor. "Yeah, Chief, it's all well and good, but I still don't see why _we_ have to be there." 

"Come on, man--it'll be fun!" 

Jim fought to hold back another eye-roll. Blair's definition of fun could be vastly different from his own, at times. "It's our day _off_ , Chief. It's not right to even be in this building, let alone be working in it." 

"You know we would have just lazed around the loft all day. This is productive--and just think, it'll put you on Santa's nice list. Don't you want to get a good present?" Blair wiggled his eyebrows and leered, making it clear just what that gift could be. 

"Sandburg, I find that when it comes to sex, it's much more fun to be naughty." Jim drawled. "And besides, what's wrong with chilling out at home? I _like_ being at home." 

Now it was Blair who was rolling his eyes. "Jim, now you're just whining. All right--let's make a deal. You do this, without complaining, and I'll make it worth your while tonight." 

The elevator doors opened, and Jim checked to make sure no one was within hearing distance before he spoke. "So let me get this straight--you're actually bribing me with sex, Chief?" 

Blair grinned as he followed Jim into the lobby. "Absolutely, man." 

As they stepped behind the table that they'd been assigned to--it offered information on the meaning and origin of Human Rights Day--Jim ran his eyes up and down Blair's body. He smirked as he heard Blair's breath catch a tiny bit; he knew what it did to his lover when he looked at him with intent. After a moment, he said, "Hmm, I suppose _something_ could be arranged..." 

Blair cleared his throat, muttering under his breath, "I'm sure." Louder, he said, "So it's a deal?" 

Jim grinned and turned to the pamphlets in front of him. "It's a deal, Chief." He kept his laughter to himself as he wondered what Blair would say if he knew that Jim had been the one to volunteer them for this. 

Yeah, sometimes you could have your cake and eat it, too. 

* * *

End 

Bribery and Manipulation by krossero: krossero@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
